Caught in the Crossfire
Caught in the Crossfire is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the eighth case in Explore the World and the one-hundred and twenty-second overall. It takes place in Eastern Europe appearing as the third case in the region. Plot After hearing that a bomb had exploded in Berlin, the team quickly raced to the city and the player and Riya arrived at the Brandenburg Gate. Upon arrival, the pair spotted the monument heavily damaged by the bombing before seeing a body on the scene. They then searched the area and labelled the victim as Chief of Berlin Police Augustus Barnes who was bleeding from his chest. Nia was able to ascertain that Augustus was shot with a powerful gun which ruptured his internal organs, killing him quickly. The pair first questioned security guard Ulrich Schwerner, tour guide Mädchen Weitzman and police officer Hans Hartmann before hearing from Takagi that the victim had been to the Berlin Cathedral before his death. The duo then headed to the cathedral where they suspected seamstress Rosemarie Schnell and traveler Nixon Blade who was visiting relatives in the city. It was also discovered that the murder weapon was Ulrich's shotgun, prompting the pair to speak to him again where he confessed that his shotgun was taken shortly after the bombing. As the duo evaluated the case thus far by the cathedral, Riya suddenly started hearing a ticking noise. After searching the grounds again, the pair found a second bomb. With the help of Penelope, the team were able to defuse the explosive. The pair then carried on with the investigation and soon arrested Mädchen for the murder. Mädchen refused to confess, insisting they'd got it wrong. Eventually, Mädchen cracked and said that Augustus shouldn't have gone snooping through her money. She then went silent before confessing, saying that she had been using counterfeit euro notes. When Augustus discovered this, he planned to expose her, prompting her to follow him to the bombed Brandenburg Gate and shoot him with the shotgun she stole from Ulrich's office. When asked how she got the notes, Mädchen explained that she met up with someone wearing a suit in the city who gave the notes to her. For possession of counterfeit notes and for murder, she was sentenced to twenty-five years in prison by Judge Emerson. Following the sentencing, Riya entered the plane and was panicking, saying that hers and Anthony's son, Raj, had gotten to her wedding dress and drawn on it. Spencer then suggested they go see Rosemarie about making a new dress in time for wedding in a few weeks. Rosemarie accepted the offer but asked they find her lucky scissors that she'd lost during the bombing first. Upon doing so, they returned the scissors to Rosemarie who began work on the new dress. Meanwhile, Connor, along with Imran, went to speak to Mädchen about the euro notes once more. She confessed that she was given the notes at the cathedral and was instructed to spread them around and stay silent. This led the trio to search the cathedral and find a bag filled with notes. Anya analyzed the counterfeit notes and explained that they were very convincing, saying it would need an expert eye to uncover the truth. Finally, as the team discussed the notes with Logan, they received a call from opera singer Athena Metaxis. Athena confessed that she spotted Persephone Nicola making a deal with someone over bomb parts back in Athens. When asked who it was, Athena insisted that she had to go but told the team to meet her in Vienna where she was performing as part of a show called Over the Moon. With this new lead, the team decided to head to Vienna to meet Athena. Summary Victim *'Augustus Barnes' (found shot in the chest by the Brandenburg Gate) Murder Weapon *'Shotgun' Killer *'Mädchen Weitzman' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect listens to German music. *The suspect eats pretzels. *The suspect handles guns. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue clothing. Suspect's Profile *The suspect listens to German music. *The suspect eats pretzels. *The suspect handles guns. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue clothing. Suspect's Profile *The suspect listens to German music. *The suspect eats pretzels. *The suspect handles guns. Suspect's Profile *The suspect listens to German music. *The suspect eats pretzels. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue clothing. Suspect's Profile *The suspect listens to German music. *The suspect eats pretzels. *The suspect handles guns. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer listens to German music. *The killer eats pretzels. *The killer handles guns. *The killer is 33 or younger. *The killer wears blue clothing. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Brandenburg Gate. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bomb Wreckage, Nametag, Torn Flyer) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats pretzels) *Examine Bomb Wreckage. (Result: Pop-Up Letter) *Analyze Pop-Up Letter. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer listens to German music) *Examine Nametag. (Result: Security Guard's Nametag; New Suspect: Ulrich Schwerner) *Ask Ulrich what he saw. (New Crime Scene: Police Headquarters) *Investigate Police Headquarters. (Clue: Documents) *Examine Documents. (Result: Signature; New Suspect: Hans Hartmann) *Inform Hans of his boss' death. *Examine Torn Flyer. (Result: City Map) *Examine City Map. (Result: Tour Lines; New Suspect: Mädchen Weitzman) *Speak to Mädchen about her tour going through the scene of the crime. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Berlin Cathedral. (Clues: Ineligible Checklist, Cut-Up Ribbon, Camper's Bag) *Examine Ineligible Checklist. (Result: Holiday Checklist; New Suspect: Nixon Blade) *Ask Nixon why he's in Berlin. (Attribute: Nixon listens to German music) *Examine Cut-Up Ribbon. (Result: Schnell's Garments; New Suspect: Rosemarie Schnell) *Ask Rosemarie if she saw the victim. (Attribute: Rosemarie eats pretzels) *Examine Camper's Bag. (Result: Shotgun) *Analyze Shotgun. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer handles guns; Result: Engraving) *Examine Engraving. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (06:00:00; Result: Ulrich's Shotgun) *Confront Ulrich over the murder weapon being his shotgun. (Attribute: Ulrich listens to German music, eats pretzels and handles guns; New Crime Scene: Victim's Desk) *Investigate Victim's Desk. (Clue: File Box) *Examine File Box. (Result: File on Hans) *Speak to Hans about the promotion. (Attribute: Hans listens to German music, eats pretzels and handles guns) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Central Fountain. (Clue: Bomb) *Examine Bomb. (Result: Defused Bomb) *Investigate Central Fountain. (Clues: Snapped Sign, Faded Document, Newspaper Rack) *Examine Snapped Sign. (Result: Protest Sign) *Confront Mädchen over telling the victim to go to hell. (Attribute: Mädchen listens to German music, eats pretzels and handles guns) *Examine Faded Document. (Result: Paternity Test) *Ask Nixon about the victim being his father. (Attribute: Nixon eats pretzels) *Examine Newspaper Rack. (Result: Old Newspaper) *Speak to Rosemarie over being wrongly arrested by the victim. (Attribute: Rosemarie listens to German music and handles guns) *Investigate Bomb Wreckage. (Clues: Rubble, Gold Pieces) *Examine Rubble. (Result: Shotgun Trigger) *Analyze Shotgun. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 33 or younger) *Examine Gold Pieces. (Result: Police Badge) *Analyze Police Badge. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears blue clothing) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust (3/5). (No stars) Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust (3/5) *Ask Riya why she's panicked. *Ask Rosemarie if she can make a new dress. *Investigate Brandenburg Gate. (Clue: Broken Scissors) *Examine Broken Scissors. (Result: Scissors) *Return the scissors to Rosemarie. (Reward: Wedding Outfit) *Ask Mädchen about the notes. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Berlin Cathedral. (Clue: Black Bag) *Examine Black Bag. (Result: Counterfeit Notes) *Analyze Counterfeit Notes. (07:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Athena Metaxis) *Answer Athena's phone call. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Eastern Europe (Josh) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World